


Five Times Casey and Severide Touched in What They Thought was an Innocent Way and One Time They Knew For Sure They Were Guilty

by coffee_queen



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Mentions of Injuries, Swearing, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_queen/pseuds/coffee_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey and Severide touching six different times</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Casey and Severide Touched in What They Thought was an Innocent Way and One Time They Knew For Sure They Were Guilty

**1.**

Casey is sat on the counter with his arms folded across his chest.

Severide is stood right over Casey, with his hands placed on the counter either side of Casey so that Casey can’t move. He smirks and leans in to whisper in Casey’s ear the second that he hears the door open and the rest of the team walk into the kitchen.

Casey’s eyes widen slightly.

“Fucker.” Casey lifts his leg and lightly jabs his knee into Severide’s chest.

That movement catches Severide off-guard more than it does hurt so his yelp is just for show.

Casey jumps down off the counter and takes a few seconds to just shake his head at Severide before walking across the kitchen.

Severide laughs. He goes to grab an apple from the fruit bowl, but stops when the towel that Casey just threw hits his head. He turns back to face Casey.

“The fuck was that?”

“You owe me.” Casey glances over to the rest of the team and he’ll be damned if he’s answering all of those questions. He points at Severide. “You’re helping me with dinner.”

 

**2.**

Casey and Severide are stood next to each other, an elaborate plan laid out on the table in front of them, with some of the other guys milling around in the background.

“No. No. No. We can’t do that. We have to go this way.” Severide moves his hand down the centre of the plan.

Casey mutters to himself for a few seconds before glancing at Severide.

“And get caught? No. We…”

“You have no idea what you’re saying, do you?”

Casey’s gaze darkens and he points at Severide.

“Shut it.” Casey fixes Severide with a serious look before banging Severide’s hand down in the middle of the plan. “They’ll be there. We have to go this way.” He trails his hand around the edge of the plan. “They won’t know and then…” He quickly grabs Severide’s hand from behind.

Severide stares down at the plan, at where Casey is holding his hand, and then looks up at Casey. He slowly starts to smile. He claps a hand on Casey’s shoulder.

“You might be right for once. Looks like we’ll have Captain Matt this time.”

“Don’t you forget it.” Casey jabs his finger into Severide’s chest.

“Come on, guys- it’s only paintball.”

“You want off the team?”

“Well, no, but…”

“Then don’t say another word.”

 

**3.**

Severide steps out of the showers, securely wrapping a towel around his waist. He wipes the excess water from his face. He goes to look up, but something on the floor catches his eye and he stares down. He realises after a few seconds that it’s blood and he starts worrying. He can’t remember any time he might have hurt himself recently, but he quickly checks himself over to be sure- he doesn’t find any injuries, but that doesn’t make him feel any better; if he’s not hurt someone else is. He looks down again and notices that the blood forms a trail so he follows it all the way down the locker room, round the corner and to Casey cowering in the corner. He freezes for a few seconds before walking over. He kneels down on the floor in front of Casey and puts his hands on Casey’s shoulders.

“Matt?”

Casey looks up at Severide and blinks a few times.

“What did you do?”

Casey tilts his head to the side and frowns slightly.

“The blood, Matt.” Severide nods behind him. “It’s yours. What did you do?”

“Oh.” Casey holds one of his hands out. He clenches and unclenches his fist a couple of times. “I punched the wall.”

“Why?”

“Because I couldn’t save her.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“I…”

“No. Don’t do that.” Severide puts his hands on either side of Casey’s face so that Casey has to look at him. “This was not your fault.”

“Yeah? But you always blame me.”

“Matt.” Severide’s gaze darkens slightly and he tightens his hands on Casey’s face just a fraction. “We’re done with that shit.”

Casey closes his eyes and sighs heavily.

“Sorry,” Casey mutters. “Bad day.”

“I figured, but don’t you ever hold that against me again.”

Casey opens his eyes and stares at Severide for several seconds before nodding.

“Right.” Severide moves his hands away from Casey’s face. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

 

**4.**

Casey is sat in an armchair, quite happily watching the television when something very heavy lands in his lap.

“Fucking… fuck.” Casey takes a few seconds to catch his breath and then looks up to see Severide sat right in his lap, drinking a beer and not having a care in the world. He gives a half-hearted shove in an attempt to get Severide to move (it doesn’t work). “What the fuck, man?”

“Ran out of chairs.” Severide shrugs and takes another swig of beer.

“So you sat on me?” Casey shoves at Severide again. “Not with me or even on the side of the chair. You actually sat on me?”

Severide glances over his shoulder and smirks at Casey.

“You got a problem? You could always make me move.”

“I would, but even I can’t lift that much dead weight.”

 

**5.**

“And you?”

“Oh god,” Severide mutters- when he’d walked into the party and seen Casey already way beyond drunk, he’d hoped to avoid getting involved, but apparently he hasn’t been that lucky.

“You?” Casey steps forward and puts his hands on Severide’s shoulders. “You have hair. You have nice hair.” He slowly reaches out towards Severide’s hair, but barely gets to brush his fingertips over the top of Severide’s hair.

“Okay then.” Severide swiftly wraps his arm around Casey’s shoulders so that he’s supporting Casey (and stopping Casey from touching his hair). “I think it’s time we got you home.”

“Oh, but I wanna touch your nice hair.”

“Let’s see if you still feel the same after you sleep this off.”

 

**+1**

Severide stands back and watches Casey storm around the locker room for at least five minutes before stepping forward.

“Matt.”

Casey stops for the briefest of seconds and glances over at Severide, but then he’s back to storming around the room again.

Severide takes another step forward.

“You could have died today.”

“I’m fine.”

“No- you could have died today.”

“I said I’m fine.” Casey punches his locker for good measure.

“I don’t think you’re hearing me.” Severide strides across the room and grabs Casey’s arms. He pushes Casey back against the lockers and looks into Casey’s eyes. “You. Could. Have. Died. Today.”

Casey opens his mouth to argue, but can’t find the right kind of words to use. He lifts his arms to push Severide away, but drops them back to his sides before he’s raised them a couple of millimetres because he can’t bring himself to do anything.

“Don’t you ever do that to me again.”

Casey feels like he should say something else there, but nothing he could possibly say would make any kind of difference so he just leans forward instead.

Severide wraps his arms as tightly around Casey as he can. He just concentrates on breathing for a minute before pressing his lips to the soft skin of Casey’s neck.

“I can’t lose you, Matt.”

Casey hates the way that it so easy for him to cry at that, but he’s also partly relieved- glad to finally be able to release all of the frustration of the near disaster on shift today, of the fear, of not knowing what was next. He doesn’t bother wiping away his tears, just presses himself as close to Severide as possible. He buries his head in Severide’s neck and places as many kisses there as he can.

“I am not leaving you. I am _never_ leaving you.”


End file.
